Thanks Draco!
by Maggie Ann
Summary: Draco and Ron get in a fight after Draco calls Hermione a mudblood. Ron dosen't want Hermione to know. Will Hermione find out? What is Draco doing spying on Ron and Hermione? Find out inside. Warning minor violence and major fluff.


Hi this is my first fanfic so please be kind.

Summery: Draco and Ron get in a fight after Draco Calls Hermione a Mudblood. But Ron dosen't want Hermione to know. Warning some violence and major fuff.

Disclamier: I do not own the charters in this story, i only dream about it. haha

Thanks Draco.

* * *

Hermione Granger had been Ronald Weasley's best friend for almost five years, but she had more recently in the past year the object of his affection. She is perfect in everyway; she is the perfect opposite of Ron. Her hair a beautiful earth tone and his a bright unnatural orange, her eyes a brown opals full of light and soul, his a crystal blue that showed in the deepest his loyalty. But she completed him in every way imaginable. His daydreams as a boy consisted of fast brooms and house cups, now they were completely only her and him. Ron's heart yearned more than anything to have a day just to be with his Hermione, by the lake under a tree, her lying next to him their fingers intertwined with his with her head lying on his chest. A feeling of contempment and passion washed over him. His daydreams of his perfect day with the most perfect girl were interrupted by a smug and callused voice.

"What are you doing wandering the halls Weasel-bee? Where is your precious mudblood and the scar-head?"

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking up to Ron.

"Shut it Malfoy, don't you talk about her!"

Ron tried to walk past them. He had to get to the common room. He and Hermione were supposed to study in the library for their O.W.L.S. He walked forward anxious to get to the common room to see the most uncommon woman.

"Oi, move! I have things to do." Ron tried to get between Crabbe and Goyle. They shoved him off, Ron stumbled a few feet backwards and he tried to go forward again only to be stopped by Malfoy.

"Oh I see, you and the filthy mudblood have a date." Malfoy laughed, and soon Crabbe and Goyle quickly followed his example and laughed to.

At this Ron's fist balled instinctively.

"Take it back Malfoy. I'm tired of you calling her that. Take it back, I mean it."

"And what is the great weasel gonna do if I don't, make me eat slugs?" Malfoy laughed so hard, he was doubled over.

Ron's fist balled more fiercely. An instinct had taken over. He had to defend his Hermione. He was going to teach Malfoy he was not going to disrespect Hermione like that, not in front of him anyway.

"No, this!!"

Trusting his instinct Ron swung back and with fire burning in his eyes, his fist met Draco's nose and with a crunch Ron knew he had broken it.

In an instant Ron's arms where being held back by Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy walked carelessly to Ron.

"Your gonna regret that" Malfoy sneered.

As his first blow hit Ron straight in the mouth, blood gushed inside creating a pool inside he let the blood gather and then spat it at Malfoy.

"Piss off!!" Ron muttered.

"Oh, Weasel-bee your gonna get it." His fists acted furiously, as the blood Ron spat was staining his shirt. The blows landing on his face and he felt his ribs crack under the pressure. Quite a few were put through his stomach. Crabbe and Goyle took their turns generously, serving Ron a few more accurate blows to his face, splitting his lip, Goyle landed a blow across Ron's left cheek and he could feel a large gash being created. As their grips loosened on Ron he fell to the floor Malfoy and Crabbe at his back and Goyle in the front of him before they left him to writhe in pain, each took a turn kicking him in appropriate places. One kick to his back and two to the stomach. Draco bent down and spat in his face.

"That ot to teach you, you dirty blood-traitor!"

It took Ron a few minutes to compose himself before he could open his eyes and immediately regretted trying to look around he could feel the ground rushing at him. He laid there for a few more minutes riddled with dizziness. He looked around for something to lean up against. He crawled two feet to the wall behind him, and sat up his dizziness getting a little better. He reached behind him with his hands positioned he hoisted himself slowly onto his feet; he put all his body weight onto the wall to support himself till he could stand on his own. He winced at the pain, and wiped the blood off his face only smearing it and allowing more to spill. He walked to where his books had fallen and bent down gingerly to pick them up and headed back up the corridor with a little less haste in his step that he previously held.

"Merlin, I hope she's not in the common room." He thought to himself. In the next instant he mumbled "Droobles" and the portrait swung open to allow him entry to the Gryffindor common room. Before he stepped through the hole he pulled his hair in front of his face and brought his head down to stare at the floor and swiftly walked towards the room, which she was most likely in. He was almost to the staircase leading to his room when he heard an angel speak, her voice ringing in his ears, which now he knew his ears were turning a beet red thankfully they were covered by his long shaggy hair.

"There you are Ron, are you about ready?" he froze, without turning his head from his gaze on the ground; he tried to determine where she was standing in the room. Listening intently he hoped she wasn't coming towards him.

"Yeah, I just need… to get something from my room. I'll be down in a minute." Taking two steps at a time the pain in his ribs dug at him deeper but the thought of Hermione waiting for him seemed to keep him jumping the steps. He opened his door slowly and looked in hoping the other boys were gone.

"Good it's empty." he told himself.

He walked in and threw his books on his bed, took his wand from his robes and walked to the mirror. He inspected his injuries with care, while trying to catch his breath. He took a tissue from the box on the night stand and tried to wipe the blood from his cheek and lip. His left eye was swollen and bruised. His ribs ached and he knew there were a few broken, he knew the feeling well from Quidditch. His stomach throbbed and his head pounded. He pointed his wand at his face and tried to remember any spell to remove his wounds. Something caught his eye on the nightstand, he looked down at the moving portrait next to the mirror, the picture held a memory that made his breathe catch in his throat. It was his forth Christmas with Harry and Hermione. They were in front of his tattered and broken home, and snow was flying softly and landing gently on the three close friends. Harry was bending down rolling another snowball in his hands, while Ron was standing in front of Hermione protecting her from Harry's snowball of fury. Hermione's arms were wrapped affectionately around Ron's waist. All three of them laughing with Joy. That picture filled his heart and a smile broke across his face. It hurt to smile; the split in his lip brought him back to reality. "Oh, no what am I gonna tell Hermione" he thought in his mind. Panic rose in him. He closed his eyes in concentration, trying to remember the spell. He heard the door squeak open. He quickly brought his hands to his hair throwing it back in front of his face.

"Hey mate, what you doing up here? Hermione is waiting for you. She told me to come up here and get you." Harry walked over to him, he did not move, he didn't want him to know how bad he had gotten beaten by Draco Malfoy.

"Ron, what's wrong? Oh no did you get a huge pimple and don't want Hermione to see? I have some cream in my trunk if you need it." Harry started to walk to his trunk.

"No Harry, I don't have a pimple." The sound in Ron's voice was strained and panicky that was enough for Harry to worry about his best mate. Then he looked down on the table and saw the bloody tissue.

"Hey what's wrong Ron?" he came up behind Ron and put a hand gently on his shoulder, Ron winced at Harry's touch. Now he was really worried for his friend.

"Ron? Ron, look at me. What's going on?" Ron slowly turned around and looked at Harry, revealing his black and swollen eye and the cuts on his face.

"Merlin Ron, what happened?" Harry brought a hand up to Ron's hair and pulled it out of his face to see his black eye. His eyes grew heavy with worry.

"It's nothing Harry. I'm fine, really." Ron saw the skepticism in Harry's face.

"Ron what happened? Tell me." Harry put his hand back on Ron's shoulder and he winced again, he quickly removed it.

"No, you'll just laugh. It's nothing really. I better get down with Hermione before she has a fit." Ron turned to go out the door and nearly forgot everything he needed to study with Hermione. He walked to his bed gathering his quill, ink, parchment and books putting them a book bag. As Ron reached for the door handle, Harry jumped in front of it.

"Don't be a prat. Tell me what happened. I am not letting you leave till you tell me. So you better just get on with it." Harry was not about to move, so Ron turned on the spot, and let out a sigh with great distain for his best mate.

"If I tell you will you promise not to laugh or breathe a word to Hermione? Without that promise I will not tell you a thing, break that promise and I will turn you into a drinking goblet." Harry shook his head vigorously in response to promising. Ron paced back and forth trying to find the courage to tell his best friend that he let Malfoy get the best of him and made him into his own personal punching bag.

"How can I tell you? I was walking back from Umbridge's detention and Malfoy and his faithful idiots found me and I tried to get past them, I really did but they blocked me, wouldn't let me get by and he called Hermione a filthy mudblood. I couldn't hear him disrespect her like that again so I hit him and then they did this to me. Damn it Harry. I tried but all three of them was just too much for me to take on. But I'm pretty sure that I broke Malfoy's nose" He finished pacing back and forth and looked at Harry; he had a wild grin on his face.

"So you broke his nose huh? That's fantastic." Harry said while clapping a hand on his back in congratulations. It made Ron double over in pain. "I better get down there I just know she's throwin' a fit." Ron said catching his breath.

"I'm sorry mate. Well what are you gonna tell her?" Harry asked helping Ron stand.

"I don't know, I guess that I fell down a staircase when it was changing? What do you think, will she believe it?" Ron looked at his friend, he was desperate for Harry's opinion he was notorious for thinking of excuses on the spot.

"I think it sounds brilliant, just bloody brilliant mate. Have a good time with Hermione." Harry said slightly pushing him out the door and down the stairs. Ron came to an abrupt stop at the bottom of the stairs, where Hermione and all her angelic features stood waiting for him impatiently.

"Well it's about bloody time! For goodness sakes Ronald what were you doing up there?!" Ron merely looked at the ground and stuttered his apologies through his shaggy red hair dangling in front of his face.

"Oh Ronald come on! We are late we have a lot of studying to do today." She turned around and Ron could smell her perfume as the breeze she created pulled him into a trance and he followed her.

They walked briskly through the corridors. Ron still straggling behind her, watching her, he was taking ever inch of her in. Her sent, it was sandalwood and roses, the way the breeze made her hair fly gracefully behind her, the scolding sound in her voice continuing to tell him they should been studying for the past hour it didn't matter what she said, it all was sweet sounds even if she was angry. She will always be the most beautiful girl-no woman in this world both muggle and wizarding alike.

"Well? What were you doing?" Hermione stopped just then at a table at the back of the library, her voice hushed and looking straight at him waiting for his answer. His head still down, he couldn't stand for her to see him like this.

"Nothing 'Mione, I'm sorry ok let's just get to studying." He kept his gaze fixed on the Parchment laid down in front of him for a little over an hour until Hermione got up from her chair and went down an isle several feet from their table looking for a book on transfiguration.

She was going down a large overwhelming isle of books all different colors and sizes, this was her home away from home, her sanctuary. She looked feverishly for a particular book, one she has checked out several times for a bit of light reading. Ah ha she had found it at last. It was a rather old and tattered, in her arms it reached her navel and came just above her brow. When she looked up again shutting her book she saw a familiar face staring at her.

"Ah weasel-bee's little precious mudblood, fancy seeing you here. Shouldn't you be tending to your dirty blood-traitor?" Draco Malfoy was absolutely gloating but why she thought, what's wrong with Ron?

"I am in no mood for your games today, cockroach." And she turned to pass him but he caught her by her arm. "Don't you dare insult me mudblood and then walk away. Weasel-bee has more sense then you, he insulted me and you see what happened to him." A smug smile spread across his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about ferret. Now let me go Ron and I have a lot of studying to do." She tried to break free of his grip. Then Malfoy got a malicious look in his eyes. It almost scared Hermione but she did not want him to know that.

"So your precious Weasel is here huh? No your gonna take me to him or I will show you what I did to him." Keeping the grip on her arm, tightening it every time she struggled against him, he pushed her till she led him to where Ron sat waiting for her. "Malfoy shove off!! Let go off me!!" Ron could hear her, he stood up and looked all around him, looking for his Hermione and Malfoy had her. He listened for her cries again hoping she would lead him to her. He looked to his right; he heard feet shuffle on the carpet, his fist ready for a fight.

"You heard her. Let her go Malfoy." Ron's eyes burned to hurt him; he wanted him to get his filthy hands off his Hermione now. He took a few steps toward his Hermione, and Malfoy's grip tightened even more then, with his free arm he wretched it around Hermione's neck, squeezing, Hermione was tugging at his arm.

"Draco get off her!! Let her go now!! I will finish what I started this morning." Ron was shaking from his anger. Hermione gasped at his face, she now knew what Draco had been talking about.

"I will let her go when you tell her what I did to you. I want her to know that her knight in shinning armor is no more that a fake. I want her to know what a coward you are." The rage in Ron was building with every breath that Draco Malfoy took. He took a few more steps toward them while distracting him while talking. Calm washed over his face for he knew one wrong move and he would strangle Hermione.

"Yes Hermione I got in a fight with Draco this morning. That's why I was in my room so long." He was staring into her eyes trying to communicate to her he was sorry and loved her more than life itself, just through his eyes he wanted Hermione to know he would do anything for her.

"I was on my way to the common room, coming back from my detention with Umbridge, and he caught me. He said some nasty things and I just lost it. I am pretty sure I broke his nose." His crystal blue eyes stayed fixed on Hermione's deep brown eyes, never blinking and coming closer and closer. Her free hand was slightly outstretched waiting for him.

"Now tell her why? Tell her what I said. Do it Weasel" with his last words his grip on Hermione's throat tightened, she struggled with his arm trying desperately to loosen it.

"He called you a mudblood. I have had enough of this, let go of her, Malfoy let go of her." The desperation in his voice was clear, a distinctive crack in his throat gave Malfoy more fuel. As tears came to the brim of his eyes threatening to spill Ron blinked them back hurriedly, Malfoy's grip tightened more, Ron couldn't take it anymore he lunged forward and his fist met Malfoy's right ear directly. Loosing his concentration, his grip on Hermione had been removed. She ran towards Ron and he stood in front of her protecting her from Malfoy as he did when Harry was throwing snowballs at them last Christmas. Ron ran to Malfoy letting himself go and giving Malfoy what had been coming to him for the past 4 and a half years. With Malfoy on the ground curled like a new infant with his mother Ron continued his lesson and then Malfoy kneed him in the stomach and broke another rib Ron jumped back trying to suck in the air that had been kicked out of him. As Ron struggled to catch his breath Draco stood up and ran away.

Ron fell to his knees no longer able to cope with the pain. Hermione ran to his side. She positioned herself in front of him, their knees touched and she carefully put her arms comfortingly around his neck she pulled him closer his head resting on her shoulder, his arms were curled around his stomach and as another sharp pain came his arms found he crook of her waist and to his amazement they fit perfectly around her. She kissed the top of his head soft and gentle. Ron felt liquid run into his hair and down to his face. Hermione had been crying. He lifted his head up slowly and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes red-rimmed and puffy, tears were flowing from her eyes. His hands left her waist and each hand tucked her hair behind her ears, his thumbs gently brushed away her tears. A smile on her face warmed his heart and all his aches had seemed to stop. A lopsided grin fell to his face; they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but sadly only a few minutes.

His thumbs continued brushing away her tears, "Oh Hermione, its ok. Your ok why are you crying? It's ok your ok he's gone." For the past few minutes her hands rested on his wrists holding them in place so not to leave her face, but now they moved to his face. One of her finger's traced the cutt on his cheek and another traced his cutt on his lips. Her eyes followed her fingers for just seconds he saw a frown plague her face, then in the same instant her eyes looked back at him and her smile returned.

"You have always been my knight in shinning armor. You are my hero, you are my defender. Alto shallow and dim witted sometimes, you will always and forever be my prince charming." With that she put her hands on his face each hand brushing strands of unruly hair behind his now glowing ears and with her thumbs she massaged each tear off his handsome face. She gave him the smile that just made him melt and she fell closer and closer to his face, just a finger width apart now she whispered almost inaudible

"I love you Ronald Billibus Weasley!" and she kissed him. Just like he always imagined her to taste sweet like cherries and soft, her lips were so soft he wasn't sure if he was imaging her kissing him. Her eyes closed he pulled back to take a breath. As he closed his eyes and was about to kiss her again, he whispered barely inaudible

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review i do like to get critizisum it helps me write better for you. please review

Thanks again


End file.
